


Computers and Kisses

by Pheonix_Clearwater



Category: jacksepticeye, youtube - Fandom
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:22:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24212071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pheonix_Clearwater/pseuds/Pheonix_Clearwater
Summary: After finding out they were enrolled at the same college, Liz is now living with her good friend (and crush) Sean Mcloughlin. The only problem is... They also have an unwanted guest..
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

I sifted through the mail as I walked through my front door and set my keys down. "Bill, Bill, Bill... Oh!" I put the bills down on the table and ripped into the letter I was holding. I quickly scanned the whole thing as I reached into my back pocket for my phone. A huge grin broke out over my face as I finished reading it and quickly texted my best friend.

**_Liz:_ ** _Hey Guess What?!  
 **Sean:** Sup Liz?  
 **Liz:** I got accepted into the college I applied to!!  
 **Sean:** Way to go! What College?  
 **Liz:** I'm going to a school for programming in Brighton, England!_

It was a few minutes before Sean answered back.

**_Sean:_ ** _Hey Liz, I have a surprise for you.  
 **Liz:** what is it?   
**Sean:** I know someone you'll be going to school with  
 **Liz:** Really? What's their name?   
**Sean:** Sean..._

"Sean lives in Brighton?" I said out loud to myself and nearly dropped my phone. I was going to be going to school with the one boy I had a crush on!! I sat there thinking about what to say for a few minutes before I realized that my phone was going off rapidly in my hand.

**_Sean:_ ** _Liz?  
 **Sean:** Liz, are you there?  
 **Sean:** Liz, answer me please. _

I smiled to myself and texted him back;

**_Liz:_ ** _Sorry I'm here, I was just thinking.  
 **Sean:** It's ok. What were you thinking about?   
**Liz:** It's not important  
 **Sean:** If it's not important, why were you thinking about it?  
 **Liz:** *facepalm* I have to go pack and find a place to stay_

I set my phone down and booted up my laptop so I could start searching for a place to stay. After about 20 minutes, I was so frustrated I had to step away. I couldn’t find anything that was in my price range! I sighed and checked my phone.

**_Sean:_ ** _Liz?  
 **Sean:** Have you found a place to stay yet?  
 **Liz:** No, I can't afford anything  
 **Sean:** Why don't you stay with me? I mean, We ARE going to school together. _

I had to think about it for a few minutes. On one hand, I've known him for years and it is the easiest solution. I pondered my choices for another five minutes before finally making a decision.

**_Liz:_ ** _Ok.  
 **Sean:** Really?  
 **Liz:** It's either that or be out on the street the second I get there.   
**Sean:** Fair enough.   
**Liz:** will you pick me up at the airport?  
 **Sean:** Of course! Just text me when you get there.   
**Liz:** Alright. See you in a while.   
**Sean:** See you!_

I set my phone on the charger and walked over to my dresser so I could start packing. I had about an hour and a half before I had to leave. I pulled out a whole bunch of my clothing and reached up into my closet for my suitcase.

About 20 minutes later, I was finished. I made sure I had my keys and wallet before I took my suitcase downstairs. I was just making sure that all my lights were off when I heard someone whisper; “Don’t Move” I spun around in a panic but saw no one. A moment later, everything went black.


	2. Chapter 2

I had just finished making up the spare bedroom when Liz texted me.

 ** _Liz:_** _I'm here_  
**Sean:** I'll be there in about 15 minutes  
**Liz:** Ok!

I pulled up in front of the airport 15 minutes later and smiled. I could see Liz across the way. I parked my car and stepped out, calling out and waving her over. She smiled and waved as she started to head over. “Hi!” She said as she got to the car. I giggled. “Hi Liz. How was your flight?” She shrugged. “It was alright. Long, but alright.” I smiled. “That’s good. Shall we?” I motioned to the car. She nodded and climbed into the front seat, swinging her suitcase into the back. I climbed in beside her and we took off.

We decided to ask each other some questions on the way to my house. Just the basic questions you’d ask someone you don’t know that well. About halfway to my house though, I noticed something odd. “Liz.. Are your eyes two different colours?” It was something I’d never noticed in any of her photos. She shot me a quizzical look. “What are you talking about?” “It seems like one of your eyes is green and the other is blue..” Liz pulled down her visor to look in the mirror. “You must be seeing things. My eyes are brown, just like they’ve always been.” I blinked a few times and looked over at her. She looked back, opening her eyes wide. They were brown. I frowned and looked back at the road. We sat in silence for a few minutes before Liz started asking me some more questions.

About 5 minutes later, I pulled the car into my driveway. I got out and helped Liz bring her stuff in, all the while thinking about her eyes. There was only one other person I'd ever met with eyes as vivid as hers. I shook my head as I set Liz's bag down. There's no way it could be him. Could there? The world around me started to fade a bit as my mind was flooded with memories. “Sean?” I heard Liz say my name but she sounded far away. I didn’t respond. “Sean.” The world came back into focus and I looked over at her. “Are you okay?” I nodded slightly. “Yeah, I’m fine. Why?” My mouth felt so dry. “You just looked a little upset is all.” I shook my head and forced a smile. “I’m okay. I was just thinking.” She frowned. “About what..?” I shook my head again. “Nothing you need to worry about, okay?” She nodded. “Now, come on. Let’s get this stuff upstairs.”


	3. Chapter 3

"Hey Liz, what do you want for dinner?” I spun around quickly. "D- Dinner?" He laughed. "Yeah. You still have to eat, don't you? Or are you some sort of supernatural being that doesn't need food?" I giggled, the shock fading. "Yeah. I guess you're right. Umm.. I really don't care what we have. I'm good with basically whatever" "Ok.. Is there anything you DON'T like?" I had to think for a second. "Pineapples, Mushrooms, Cauliflower and Broccoli." I nodded. "Ok. One pepperoni and One cheese pizza" I giggled again. Sean smiled and went back downstairs, leaving me to finish unpacking.

I smiled to myself as the door closed. 'He's so sweet' I thought to myself as I turned back to my suitcase. “I̵s͢n̢'͜t͠ he͞?” An intruding voice filled my head. It wasn’t mine. "What the hell?" I asked aloud.

There was no response.

Not sure what I was expecting, I shook my head. "I'm probably just imagining things" I said as I turned back to finish unpacking. “O̵r̸ are͡ yo̢u͜?͘” The voice responded. It was so loud. It filled my head and made me dizzy. I dropped the clothes I was holding and fell onto the edge of the bed. I rested my head in my hands as my vision faded to black.

A moment later the black faded from my vision. I had no idea what had just happened. One minute I was holding my head and the next everything was black. I stood up slowly and headed down the kitchen for a glass of water. Sean looked at me and a look of concern immediately crossed his face. "Liz, are you ok?" I nodded. "I'm fine. I think I might have blacked out for a few minutes though." He brought a glass of water over to me as I sat down at the table. "How long?" I glanced up at the clock. "At least 5 minutes" "Uhh, Liz that isn't possible." I furrowed my brow in confusion. "Liz, I came in and talked to you less than 2 minutes ago and you were wide awake" I stared at the table for a minute. I didn't remember him coming in at all.

What the hell is going on?


	4. Chapter 4

“What about this one Sean?” Liz came out of the change room in yet another stunning top. It’s been 3 days since her weird blackout session, and everything has been fine. So, because we’re getting so close to school starting, Liz wanted to go shopping. I don’t know how, but she managed to drag me along in this endeavor.

“Sean?” She asked, snapping her fingers in my face. “Anybody home?” I smiled. “Yeah, sorry I was just thinking.” She nodded and gestured at the top she was wearing. “You look amazing.” She blushed and smiled at me. “Thank you!” She said and turned around to go back to the change room. She came out a few minutes later and tossed the shirt onto the growing pile of clothing. I raised an eyebrow as I looked at the pile. “Think you got enough clothes yet?” Liz picked up the pile and peeked around it to look at me. “A girl can never have enough clothes.” She stated and stumbled while she was trying to walk away. I stifled a giggle and followed her to the checkout and out the door.

A few hours later, I knocked gently on Liz’s bedroom door. “Come in!” She called, her voice muffled by the wood. “You okay?” I asked. “Yeah, I’m okay. Why do you ask?” “I don’t know. You’ve been up here for a while so I thought I’d check.” I shrugged. She smiled at me. It was a pained smile, it seemed forced. “I’ve just got a little bit of a headache is all.” “Okay. Do you want some aspirin or something?” She shook her head. “No thanks. I’m just going to have a nap if that’s okay.” I nodded. “Yeah of course! Call me if you need anything, okay?” She nodded back and I left, shutting the door behind me.

I went downstairs and decided to make spaghetti for dinner. As I was getting my pots on the stove though, I heard a bloodcurdling scream ring out from upstairs. “Liz!” I dropped the pot of water I was holding and sprinted down the hall, ignoring the water spilling all over the floor. I knocked firmly on the bedroom door before opening it. “Liz..?” I asked as I opened the door. She was sitting up, cross legged on the bed just staring at the wall right next to me. “Liz?” I asked again and stepped into the room. She snapped her head over to look at me her eyes wide. Her mouth curved up into a menacing smile. The whites of her eyes had turned a dark, sickly green and her irises were a very bright, electric blue. “Hȩl̵lo̢ Sȩan͡.” A chillingly familiar voice said, the words echoing throughout the room. “A- A- ANTI?! What the hell are you doing here?! I thought you were gone!!!” I yelled, my voice echoing strangely around the room. "̸̟͝ Cl̵ea̷r̸ly y͜o͠u th͡ou͡ght͝ ͜w̴r̸o͘n͟g͘.” Suddenly Liz fell forward, tumbling off the end of the bed. “Liz!!” I screamed and ran over to her. She was unresponsive and seemed to be completely blacked out. I carefully picked her up. She was surprisingly light. I carried her down to the front door and called an ambulance. I explained the situation and they said they’d be there in 10 minutes. I hung up the phone and set Liz down so I could put my shoes on. Just as they said, the ambulance pulled up about 10 minutes later. I picked Liz back up and carried her out to the ambulance.

About 2 hours later, I awoke to the doctor gently shaking my shoulder. “Huh-.. Wha-...?” I mumbled incoherently. The doctor smiled at me. “You’re Liz’s friend, right?” I nodded, rubbing the sleep from my eyes and yawning. “Well I’m pleased to tell you that she’ll be just fine. We are going to keep her overnight because she has a slight concussion and we want to monitor her and make sure it doesn’t get any worse.” I nodded again in understanding. “Can I see her?” The doctor nodded and motioned for me to follow him. I stood up and stretched, hearing and feeling my back crack as I followed him.

A moment later we reached Liz’s room. The doctor opened the door and stepped aside to let me in. I walked quickly over to the side of her bed and took her hand. She fluttered her eyes open and smiled weakly at me. “What happened?” I sighed and shook my head, smiling sadly. “I’ll tell you later.” I reached over and caressed the side of her face. She sighed and closed her eyes. “You get some rest now. I’ll see you tomorrow, Ok?” She nodded weakly and within seconds she was fast asleep. I gently kissed her forehead and let her hand go, slowly turning and walking away.

Later that night, I was laying in bed, thinking about what happened that day when a thought popped into my head. I rolled over, grabbed my phone and texted Mark.

 ** _Sean:_** _Hey Mark, You up?  
 **Mark:** Yeah whats up?   
**Sean:** I have a problem  
 **Mark:** ??? Care to elaborat_e?

I gulped. How was I going to explain this??

**_Sean:_ ** _It’s…. Anti…._

There was no response.

**_Sean:_ ** _Mark?  
 **Sean:** Mark, Are you there?_

No answer. I sighed and turned my phone off, placing it on my bedside table. I rolled over and closed my eyes, letting myself drift into sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

I was awoken the next morning by my bedroom door bursting open. I sat bolt upright as the door banged into the wall. “What the fuck?!” I shouted, rubbing the sleep from my eyes. “Mark?! What the hell are you doing here?!” He blinked at me. “You said you had an Anti problem so I came to help!” He smiled. He seemed genuinely proud of himself. I sighed. “Mark… I was asking for advice, not a fucking home invasion!!” I practically shouted the last part. Mark’s face flushed red. He was clearly embarrassed. “I’m sorry..” He mumbled. I rolled my eyes and pointed forcefully at my door. He left, closing the door behind him so I could get up and get dressed. After a few minutes, I was ready to go. I took a deep breath, grabbed my car keys, and dragged Mark out my front door. 

After driving for approximately 20 minutes in complete silence, we arrived at the hospital. “Wait, why are we here?” Mark asked as we got out of the car. “You know the Anti problem I told you about? Yeah, he possessed my roommate. She collapsed yesterday and was brought here.” “Woah, wait, what?!” I stopped walking and looked at Mark. “I would have told you this if you had answered my texts last night instead of jumping on a plane and busting my fucking door down!!” Mark’s whole face flushed red again. “I… I was worried..” He tried to defend himself. “That doesn’t mean you bust into my house Mark.” I responded as I turned back towards the hospital. “Sorry..” I heard him mumble as he followed me inside. 

Once inside, I made Mark stay in the waiting room while the nurse at the front desk showed me up to Liz’s room. I knocked gently on the door before opening it so as not to frighten her. As soon as I opened the door however, I was greeted by the pungent smell of rotting flesh. A smell I knew all too well. Swallowing back my initial panic, I closed my eyes and breathed deeply. After a moment, the smell was gone. I opened my eyes again and let go of the breath I was holding. Closing the door gently behind me, I walked across the room to Liz’s bed. She was awake, her eyes wandering around the room. She looked almost fearful. “Liz?” She snapped her head over to look at me. “Can you hear that?” I listened for a moment before shaking my head. “No Liz.. I can’t. What do you hear?” She looked back up at the ceiling. “I hear… A voice. A man’s voice. It… says it wants out. It says you shouldn’t have tried to banish it.” Liz closed her eyes. Her mouth turned up into a morbid grin and she started laughing maniacally. “Well.. ̕I̛t's go͘o͟d͟ to s̨e̵e̸ ̨SOME͜O͝N͠E̕ i̢s̨ ͘listening͢.” I gulped as that same bone-chilling voice rang through the room. Liz’s face turned to look at me again with those same sickly coloured eyes. In a heartbeat she was gone. I glanced wildly around the room. “What do you want?!” I shouted. “Yo̢u̡ ̨s̕hou̶ld̨n͝'t̶ ͟h̕ave̷ ab͟an͢d̨on̸ed ̸m̷ę Se̵an.” His voice sounded from behind me. I spun around to face him only to be knocked against the wall. 

“I w̕ill̸ make ͞y̶ơu ͘pay ͠fǫr ̶w̴hat you̸ di͝d̸ ͡ţo me͟” 


End file.
